Adventures Beyond the World
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: Jesse was living in peace at his home of Beacontown, until an invader enters his house with him away on helping the Champion city citizens and kidnaps a few of his friends, after discovering who did it, he's going to face his old foes with new allies and find out where they have taken them. Can Jesse put a stop to the evil plot before it's too late? Find out in this epic showdown!


**(Opens door and closes it, pants)**

" **Man, I did not think that those Militia soldiers would be onto me for taking out their secret weapon that quick even though I warned them."**

" **Are you ok, Extreme?"**

" **Yeah, I'm fine Dawn, just a little exhausted from using my plasma gun on those brutes, how are you and Ash holding up?"**

" **We're doing great ever since you allowed us to live in this massive house and have been together since, but how did you escape if those soldiers were firing at you and you got shot?"**

" **I had some help with that."**

 **(4 people appear behind me)**

" **Who are these people?"**

" **Fear not Dawn, cause these are the guys who saved my butt from the soldiers, that's Kirito, Asuna, Silica and Yui."**

" **Hi, it's a real pleasure to meet you all."**

" **No no, the pleasures all theirs since they saved me, they get to live in my house too."**

" **Yay, isn't that great Mommy?"**

" **It sure is Yui." (Chuckles happily)**

" **how bout Dawn shows you around while I get started on my new story?"**

" **Alright Extreme, just don't go too over the top with excitement ok?"**

" **Hopefully I won't, but I can't make any promises."**

 **(Turns to the book and starts writing/typing)**

 **Notice: I do not own Minecraft: Story Mode or any of the characters, but I will give a shoutout to KirbyYoukai1514 for making really cool art designs for DeviantArt, I hope you make more stuff like it in the future, someone please let them know that I really like their artwork, also, this is a one shot of Male Jesse and Petra, this includes them wearing their respective armours fully and it takes place after the events of MSMS2 so kick back, grab some popcorn and enjoy.**

 **Minecraft Story Mode: Adventures Beyond the World**

We start off with our main character who's looking around Beacontown as it's returning to it's former glory after what Romeo formally the Admin, did to its reputation and people.

"Man, it feels like only yesterday that we took the Admin's powers away and it's already been six long weeks of rebuilding." Says Jesse as he talks to himself as he sees other townspeople placing blocks to build structures.

"And I hope Stella's doing fine here after what happened to Champion city." Says Jesse again talking to himself as he now looks at the Reuben Memorial Statue that he build to honour his late best friend.

"If only Ruben was here, he'd be so happy just running around, playing with other animals and being petted on the head whilst waiting for a carrot." Says Jesse.

"He'd be really happy to know that you're still helping people to the best of your abilities." Says Radar as he walks up to him with a notepad.

"Hey Radar, what's going on?" says Jesse as Radar stands next to him.

"Not much, just finishing up approvals for all former townspeople of Champion city to their houses built for them after the Admin went power crazy and destroyed their once proud city." Says Radar as he ticks off every person from Champion city and puts the notepad into his inventory.

"That's good cause these people have suffered greatly and they need a new home to help put their lives back on track and with Lukas handling the designs and materials, we'll be finished in no time." Said Jesse with enthusiasm on his face.

"How bout we head back to building those houses and we'll see what happens and where we go from there." Says Radar as he heads to Lukas to talk about the process of the buildings.

 **Time skip to the next morning**

The sun rises as we see zombies and skeletons die out in flames as spiders and creepers run into nearby caves, the people of Beacontown wake up and we can see new buildings of epic proportions and designs, one of the building is made from chiselled sandstone with quartz pillars, we see Jesse waking up bright and early to put on his white shirt with red suspenders with blue pants and heads down to have pumpkin pie for breakfast.

(Eating) "Hmmm, this tastes very good, you should try some Radar." Says Jesse as he finishes eating and sees Radar eating bread.

"Maybe later Jesse, I've got a lot of stuff to do today and I need all the energy I can muster to get them done." Says Radar.

"Ok, maybe you should just ease off the drinks for the week as you've been hyper on building stuff lately." Said Lukas as he eats an apple.

"So, what are you going to do today Jesse?" Asked Radar.

"Not much, I've got to add the finishing touches to a stone bricked house with dark oak wood as a roof, help replace a furnace for the clay and the rest of today I'm free." Says Jesse as he finishes eating.

The day goes at a slow pace as Jesse completes all his tasks in quick fashion I might add, he now sits on a roof thinking about all the adventures he's being on with all his friends and what kinds of people they were going to meet, from the people of Sky City to the Mansion of the White Pumpkin, from the residents of Crown Mesa to the Competitors of the Old Builders Games, they've been through it all.

(Sighs) *If it wasn't for the gauntlet Romeo left for me to find, I wouldn't have been able to get my friends back together and fixed his twisted mind of power and ego.* Thought Jesse.

"Jesse, you need to come, quick!" Yelled Radar.

Jesse heads down to Radar as he pants after running to get him.

"What's wrong Radar?" Asked Jesse.

"No need for questions, just follow me quick!" Said Radar as he runs with Jesse following him.

The two literally run to the Order's Headquarters, when they arrive Jesse is in shock at what he sees.

"What on earth has happened here?!" Shouted Jesse as he looks at the carnage of what happened in the Order's hall.

The Hall looks like a Warzone with arrows on the walls, blocks floating out of place that looks like an explosion went off, people laying on the floor in pain, Jesse runs to one of the wounded people who's still awake.

"Hey, what happened here?" Asked Jesse as he looks around for people who might be injured.

"A group of people came out of nowhere and attacked us, Lukas tried to fight back but some grunt named Gill knocked him out, before I lost consciousness I saw a teal haired woman with red and black clothes and a man with a white beard and glasses in purple dragging him away laughing." Says the wounded person.

"Gill, that's not possible, he's supposed to be in jail with the rest of those losers after Aiden tried to rule Sky City, and as for Mevia and Hadrian, they should be in the world filled with chickens that are the size of zombies unless someone helped the escaped." Says Jesse with realisation.

"Well it's seems to be them because one of them kept shouting "Blaze Rods" and the other told him to shut up." Says another injured person holding her chest.

"Does anyone know where they went?" Asked Jesse as he looks around.

Everyone shakes their head as they were too busy or knocked out.

(Sighs) "Fine, it looks like I'm gonna need some help to look for them and I know just the guys, Radar you stay here and help these people recover." Says Jesse as he runs outside.

Jesse runs all the way to Bad Luck Alley, where he finds two old friends he hasn't seen in a long while.

"Hey Jesse, it's been a while since you've obliterated the Admin's powers." Says Jack.

"Hey Jack, Nurm, how's it been since we've saved the world?" Asks Jesse.

"Not much, just cleaning up the shop after all the destruction that was caused, so what can I do for you friend?" Asks Jack.

"I haven't got time so I just get it straight, I need you and Nurm's help, some old enemies of mine had kidnapped Lukas, injured good people and left destruction at the hall." Says Jesse.

"Old enemies hey, well wait till they see why I was the "Stab Walker", let me and Nurm get ready while you head to your Armory and suit up before we head out." Said Jack.

"Sounds like a plan, before we head out, there is someone who knows where they're based at and I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Says Jesse as he runs back to the Order's hall.

When he gets to the hall, he sees the injured being treated by doctors and nurses with golden apples and potions of regeneration.

"How are they doing?" asks Jesse with a concerned tone.

"Some of them are repairable, some need a lot more time as the wounds are unlike any we've seen before." Says a doctor.

"Just do what you must for these people, I'll put a stop to the animals that did this." Said Jesse as he walks away.

"Jesse, Jesse!" (Pants). Yells Radar as stops running.

"What is it Radar, what's wrong?!" Asks Jesse.

"While you were out, a letter turned up, it had a weird message written to it." Says Radar.

"Well, what does it say?" Says Jesse.

(Clears throat) "It says: "If you think you've won, think again as we have captured your friends and now are hostages to us, we even got a dangerous army of pigmen who are growing restless of waiting to invade your world, the others like Aiden and Hadrian even myself want sweet revenge for what you done to us, if you want them to live, I'd suggest you give yourself up and pledge allegiance to us, and come alone if you know what's good for you, we're in another world which none of you have seen before. Signed W.P." Says Radar.

"That was Cassie Rose, she's the one who wrote that letter, if what she said is true, then I got no choice but to surrender myself." Said Jesse much to the horrified look of Radar.

"Jesse, you can't just surrender yourself to them, there's no telling what they'll do to you after you humiliated them." Cried Radar.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's the others I'm worried about, now if you excuse me, I'm going to the Armoury to get ready." Says Jesse as he leaves Radar.

Jesse heads to the Armoury, he looks at the Ruben Memorial frame he made, Closes his eyes for a moment, opens them again with a determined look, pulls a lever, all the armour comes down, he looks at all the armour.

"If I'm going to stop this army and invasion, I'll need the Godslayer armour." Said Jesse to himself as he pushes a button, causing a white with gold and diamond based armour to be brought down by an armour stand.

Jesse puts the armour on, then heads to a button, pushes it and a stick is revealed, Jesse grabs it and seven diamonds clang together forming into a nice, glistening diamond sword, Jesse pulls the sword out and puts it behind his back, he then heads to the entrance of the hall where Jack and Nurm are waiting.

"I've see that you've taken your time, well spent Jesse." Said Jack.

"Thanks, now we don't know where the White Pumpkin's portal is, but we got a very reliable source that can help us." Said Jesse.

"Don't tell me we're gonna see who I think we're gonna see." Says Jack in a slightly annoyed voice.

 **Skip to someone's house**

"I knew it, we're going to see Romeo who was The Admin, who nearly destroyed the world." Grumbled Jack.

"Come on Jack, if there's anyone who knows about abnormal activity, it's him." Says Jesse.

They knock on the door, Romeo answers.

"Hello?, Oh it's you Jesse, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Asks Romeo.

"Actually, we came to talk to you about something important, mind if we come in?" Asks Jesse.

"Not at all, I'm more than happy to help in any way I can." Says Romeo.

Jesse informs Romeo of the situation, he then explains of what he has done before Romeo tried at being a villain.

"Oh my, those are fascinating stories, Jesse, but what's it got to do with me?" Asked Romeo with interest.

"Well, when you were the Admin, did you feel or sense an abnormal activity like a portal from another world?" Asked Jesse.

"Yeah, I did feel a strange presence coming from the south west biome." Says Romeo.

"That's near Boomtown." Says Jesse.

"Then we haven't got a moment to lose, cause if any of those Pigmen come through, we won't stand a chance." Says Jack.

"Thanks for your time Romeo, we'll be back once we stop this invasion and defeat the people who've kidnapped my friends." Said Jesse as he along with Jack and Nurm leave, little did they know that they were heard by 2 people that are friends of Jesse.

"Did you hear that Ivor?" Asked a girl with auburn hair wearing what looks to be a pirate bandana on her head, black combat boots, a black glove on her right hand and a long black sleeve on her left arm.

"Yes I did Petra, if those guys meet with that army head on, they'll never survive." Said Ivor with a hint of grief and anger in his voice.

"So what do we do, should we go to the Nether with some leads, bring some pigmen of our own to fight this army?" Asks Petra.

"That does sound like a logical idea, ok you head to the Nether and do what you need to do, I'll follow them in the shadows and see where our friends are held captive." Says Ivor as they leave before Jesse notices them.

Jesse, Jack and Nurm head to the south west biome where there is a 3x3 portal on the ground, unaware that they were followed by Ivor.

"Jack, have you ever seen a portal like this before?" Asked Jesse.

"No, this is completely new to me, we might as well enter it and see what's on the other side." Says Jack.

"Well let's go!" Yelled Jesse as he, Jack and Nurm jumped into the portal.

Ivor then appeared out of the shadow of a tree, looks at the portal before saying.

"Adventure!" shouted Ivor before jumping in.

We look at the other side which looks like hell with thunderstorms, dark sky, demonic like ground and a fortress made of Nether brick, End stone brick, moss stone and other materials that make up an evil lair.

"Where on earth are we?" Asks Jack as he looks at the new environment.

"I don't know, but I suggest we look around so we can find out where my friends are being held." Says Jesse.

The group heads left, unaware that Ivor had arrived and went right.

 **We head to a massive fortress housing over 900 000 Pigmen who are armoured with full sets of iron armour and armed with gold swords, inside the fortress was more Pigmen walking around making weird noises, in the middle of the evil looking fortress is where Jesse's old enemies are holed up.**

"So everything is in place Hadrian?" Asked Mevia.

"Yes Mevia, even if Jesse does manage to get past those soldiers, enter our stockade, he'll still have to content with Aiden as his gang is on watch." Said Hadrian.

What the villains fail to recognise is that they were heard from the shadows of Ivor who runs off to find Jesse.

Jesse, Jack and Nurm were walking for hours but have not found anything except for a weird hole that was filled with lava.

"How long have we been walking for Jesse?" asks Jack as he is panting.

"I have no clue, I'm starting to think that we have gone the wrong way." Says Jesse as he sits down.

(Groans) "Well isn't this great, we teleported to another world, we got lost for 6 hours and we have no idea where we are!" Shouted Jack in frustration.

"Jack, I know you're frustrated, but we need to stay focused on rescuing my friends and stopping Hadrian or we're going to get caught and most likely chained to a wall." Says Jesse as Jack breathes deeply to calm himself.

"Ok, you're right, man I needed that cause it really is frustrating but thanks Jesse." Say Jack as he's now fully calm.

They now rest for a couple of hours, after they wake up, they have bread as a bite to eat.

"So you guys ready to keep going?" Asks Jesse with confidence.

"Yeah, let's go and kick some butt!" Shouts Jack.

As Jack shouted, a man in a mask surprisingly out of nowhere and puts Jack in a hammerlock.

"Argh!" Groans Jack as the masked man wrenches his arm back.

"Jack, hold on, we'll get you out of that…., (Sighs) Ivor, I know it's you, come on, remove that mask." Says Jesse as Ivor takes his mask off.

"Oh, how did you know it was me?!" Asked Ivor with a slightly annoyed tone.

"If there's anyone who can sneak behind us other than Isa, it's you, but what are you doing here?" Asks Jesse.

"I came to tell you that I've found out where Hadrian's base of operations is and your friends are in shackles with multiple Pigmen walking around waiting for you to come to them so they can make you suffer." Answers Ivor.

"Great, now we'll follow you so we can rescue our friends from Hadrian." Says Jesse.

Ivor leads the group in the opposite direction, past where the group first appeared into this world, it takes them several hours to walk to where they left all the way to the massive structure that Hadrian and his goons built.

"We're here." Says Ivor as the group looks at the massive and intimidating building.

"Wow, that is one of the most intimidating structures I have ever seen, and not many have been that since the Sea Temple." Says Jesse as he looks at the building.

"True that friend, do you think we should move carefully as I can see around 200 vicious looking Pigmen at the gate, pounding on it with their swords." Says Jack as they now look at the aggressive Pigmen who's growling and whacking the Nether brick fences with their swords which are doing absolutely nothing to damage the gates.

"From the looks of it, we sure don't want to mess with those guys." Says Jesse.

"You're absolutely right!" Said a Mysterious voice spooking everyone except Jesse.

"Show yourself Cassie, and we'll go easy on you." Shouted Jesse as the figure of Cassie Rose and her cat, Winslow on a Dark Oak platform with a lever rises.

(Laughing) "Oh Jesse, you never seem to learn, in front of you is around 200 Pigmen and they are nasty and very aggressive, if you don't believe me, ask your blonde friend over there." Says Cassie as she points to the left showing Lukas tied to a fence post, looking worn down and beat up.

"Lukas, what have they done to you?!" Says Jesse in shock.

"Oh, not much except for punches and kicks to train these guys up just to beat you into Oblivion." Says Cassie with a sinister look on her face.

"You and your kind of people make me sick, so sick that I just want to grab my sword and end my life." Says Jack with anger in his eyes.

"Oh, am I making somebody angry, well good cause you have no idea of the anger that has built into me since Jesse left me to rot in that pit of Endermites!" Said Cassie in a crazy like tone.

"Now that I think about it, I should've stabbed you and be done with it long ago." Says Jesse in a threatening voice.

"I am bored of this now, looks like I'm gonna have to leave you with the Pigmen, (Puts on White Pumpkin on her head) it'll be the best massacre I'll ever see." Says Cassie with the modified voice.

"Ivor, get inside the building and see if you can find Axel and Olivia, if I know Aiden, he'll most likely leave those 2 goofs to guard them." Whispers Jesse to Ivor, who runs off without Cassie noticing.

"Winslow my pet, raise the gate!" Ordered Cassie to her cat who does nothing.

(Grumbles) "If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself." Mumbles Cassie as she pulls the lever, causing the fences to rise up, and the Pigmen run straight at the group who got their weapons ready.

"Come my pet, we have to give Hadrian the good news that Jesse is dead." Says Cassie as she and Winslow leave down the wooden stairs as Jesse and crew engage the Pigmen.

The fight goes on for quite a bit, but the guys are holding their own with 185 Pigmen lying dead, but more Pigmen run out to join the fight as the group is getting tired.

"Jesse, you must head inside the castle and rescue your friends while me and Nurm take care of the Pigmen." Says Jack as Nurm gets a angry game face on.

(Nods) "Be careful, these Pigmen are unlike any other Pigmen I've encountered before." Says Jesse as he heads inside the Castle to get to Lukas.

Jesse enters the Castle with multiple Pigmen rushing at him to get a shot at him, only for Jesse to dodge and strike them harder, killing them in the process, he keeps going until he reaches a room made entirely of obsidian and sees both Axel and Olivia knocked out and tied in chains.

"Oh my Goodness, what did they do to you both?" Asked Jesse to himself after seeing the marks on their bodies and how badly beaten they are.

"I see that you discovered where your friends are being held at, well enjoy your final moments with while you can, cos you'll soon be dead by my hand." Says a voice from the darkness as Jesse gets himself prepared.

"Show yourself Hadrian, this is between you and me for the final time as I'm gonna kill you." Says Jesse with a determined look as Hadrian appears out of the shadows with a diamond sword.

"We'll get to that in a moment, but for now, I suggest you hold on to something, bucko." Says Hadrian as he pushes a button, causing a 4x4 of where the two were standing to rise to higher heights, they reach to the top where Jesse looks around and sees Jack and Nurm being overwhelmed by the attacking Pigmen.

"Jack, Nurm, no, you can't give up after all that has been thrown at us." Says Jesse.

"I'd focus more on me then those 2 people who are about to become Kabobs for the Pigmen." Says Hadrian as he runs up to Jesse as he turns around and blocks his attack.

On the ground, things were not going well for Jack and Nurm as they are covered in bruises and they are panting heavily, one Pigmen walks up to them and raises his sword above his head, ready for the killing blow.

"Nurm, I just want to say that it's been a honour to fight along side you for all these years." Says Jack as Nurm closes his eyes.

The killing blow was about to strike the neck of Nurm until an arrow hits one of the surrounding Pigmen in the back, killing it in the process and alerting the other Pigmen to where the arrow was fired, they see multiple people run at them with stone swords in their hands ready to fight.

"Huh, what's going on, for a moment there, it looked like we were finished." Says Jack as he and Nurm see the people fighting aggressively against the Pigmen, the people are being led by a man wearing a grey shirt with blue suspenders and a red hat, he has a very short moustache and beard.

"We're here to help you, after your friend came to us for help in which we obliged." Says the man.

"Who are you?" Asks Jack as he and Nurm get back on to their feet.

"I'm Milo, leader of Build club and these people are the members of the group." Says Milo as he draws out an Iron sword and joins the battle.

The build club members take the fight to the Pigmen as Jack and Nurm rush into the castle to get to Jesse's friends, they split up with Jack going left and Nurm going right, Nurm is forcing his way past multiple Pigmen, killing them until he reaches the top where Lukas is tied up, he tries to free him, only to be attacked by Cassie.

(Laughs evilly) "You really think it'll be that easy did ya?!" Says Cassie as she draws out her Diamond Axe.

Nurm draws out his Iron Axe and runs to engage Cassie in combat, Jack is walking about looking for Jesse when…

"Argh!" Yells Mevia as she tries to strike Jack only for him to roll out of the way her Diamond Axe.

"If you were silent, you would've succeeded in killing me in one blow, but now, it's time for you to find out why I'm one of the best adventurers of all time." Says Jack as he draws out his Diamond sword as it starts to rain and lightning strikes outside.

The Build club members take out the Pigmen one by one, they did not see a Ghast flying over them being controlled by a girl riding on it.

Ivor has made his way to where Jesse and Hadrian were before they were lifted to the top, he finds both Axel and Olivia tied up.

"Axel, Olivia, you better hang on cause I'm going to cut you free." Says Ivor as he tries to free them.

"I'd stop if I were you." Says Gill as he and Maya creep up behind with their weapons drawn.

Ivor gets into a ninja stance, ready to fend off the 2 goons when he got his Diamond sword out as they run at him and swing their swords one by one, only for Ivor to deflect one away causing Maya to spin around and Gill tries to strike him only for Ivor to counter and hit him in the chest with his elbow knocking him out, Maya tries again to strike Ivor, only for him to duck and execute a spin back kick to her head knocking her out.

"Now that those fools are taken care of, I can get Axel and Olivia down from those poles." Thought Ivor to himself.

Ivor frees the 2 captives and carries them to safety, passing the Build club members that are finishing off the Pigmen.

"What happened to the Pigmen Petra said she was going to bring?" Thought Ivor to himself as he runs with both Axel and Olivia on his shoulders.

Nurm and Cassie are going to their limit in their axe fight as they dodge each other's swings and try to counter attack, only to lock up and struggle to get their axes free but Nurm hits a stiff elbow to Cassie's jaw, knocking her out.

Jack and Mevia are doing the exact same thing only Mevia is using gold blocks to get the height advantage and Jack is doing parkour to get to higher ground, the two keep going until Jack sweeps her legs knocking Mevia over and points his sword in her face, forcing her to surrender.

The girl riding the Ghast keeps floating, she's wearing armour made of Blue steel and gold linings, she's also wearing a blue cape with a red ruby and yellow outlines, she even has a powerful gold sword in her gauntlet at the ready.

The Ghast stops on the second floor, she hops off only to get rushed at by Aiden, she rolls out of his Diamond sword and the 2 lock eyes at each other.

"Well look who's just arrived to see her friends fall once and for all." Say Aiden with a grin on his face.

"How did you escape, last I saw you, you were arrested by the guards for destroying Sky City with mobs from those eggs?" Asked Petra with a concerned look on her face.

"That doesn't matter now, but what does matter right now is destroying Jesse for what has done to us." Says Aiden with anger in his eyes.

Aiden again charges at Petra who dodges with ease as Aiden runs into a wall, he shakes off the effect only to have Petra try to strike him and he blocks it as they struggle to get an advantage until Petra disarms him by doing what Jesse did when they locked their swords in their battle for Sky city.

"Wait, I surrender, please just don't hurt me!" Says Aiden as he gets on his knees and begs.

Petra drags Aiden to the Ghast which grabs him with one of it's tentacles and flies down with Aiden flapping his arms about and yelling the Ghast drops him in the pile that the other grunts are tied up in due to the Build club team.

Petra then starts to run up a long flight of stairs as Jesse and Hadrian are going to their limits with Hadrian using obsidian to get higher ground and Jesse rolling out of his way when the attack comes, they circle around trying to give each other a false sense of security.

(Panting) "I forgot just how quick you were last we fought, now you're even faster than before." Says Hadrian as he tries to catch his breath.

"Well what can I say, I've been doing some training of my own style so you better look out." Says Jesse as he pulls his sword back ready for a fight as Hadrian draws an axe from his inventory as Petra arrives.

"I hope you are ready for my axe as it will end you." Says Hadrian as he runs towards Jesse.

These 2 combatants are going to their absolute limit with strikes being blocked, counters being anticipated and tactics that are removed due to quick thinking, for a bit it looked like Jesse was going to disarm Hadrian until the stick of his axe struck Jesse's stomach causing him to go down to one knee and holding his stomach in pain.

"Jesse!" Yelled Petra as she gasps and Hadrian walks up to his downed foe.

"You fought well bucko, but this is the only way it could end and so I'll now grant you favour of a slow and painful death." Says Hadrian as he raises his axe above his head ready to execute Jesse.

"NO!" Screamed Petra as she runs out to aid Jesse.

"Huh?" Says Hadrian as he turns around and gets the handle of Petra's gold sword rammed into his rib causing him to stagger away and hold his side in pain as Petra checks her friend.

(Blushes heavily) "Are you alright Jesse, cause it looked like you were done for." Says Petra as she pulls him up to his feet.

"So did I, thank goodness you arrived otherwise I'd be mincemeat." (Blushes heavily) Says Jesse as he gets to his feet.

"Now go and kick his butt for me and for all our friends who's he has kidnapped and hurt." Says Petra as Jesse walks towards his foe with determination.

(Grunts) "When I'm done finishing you off Jesse, I'll be going for your friend there after that cheap shot she pulled on me." Says Hadrian as he gets his axe ready for the fight.

"If only you had friends like mine, then you wouldn't be so grumpy and grouchy all the time." Says Jesse as he prepares his sword for the final showdown.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy crushing you and making you bow before me!" Says Hadrian as he runs up to Jesse to attack.

Jesse and Hadrian are going to their absolute limits as they try to take each other out, Jesse does his slide to avoid being hit by Hadrian's axe, he swings only to be blocked by the axe, Hadrian tries his spin attack only to have Jesse duck and use his handle to hit his chest causing him to stagger back and Jesse disarms him with a shoving kick to the chest pushing him to the floor as Jesse and Petra walk up to him.

(Pants) "It's over Hadrian, you've lost." Says Jesse as Hadrian tries to crawl away.

(Pants heavily) "You're right, it is over… for you, Bombs away!" Yells Hadrian as he pulls a lever activating a line of Redstone leading to what looks to be normal TNT but due to Hadrian's amazing building techniques it's not normal, in fact it's twice as powerful as the TNT explode, sending both Jesse and Petra sky high.

(Screams) "Jesse, Jesse where are you?!" Shouted Petra as they fall after being blown as high as the clouds.

"I'm over here." Says Jesse as they start to fall.

Petra does a swimming like movement to get to Jesse as they fall, she reaches him only to have him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hold on tight Jesse!" Shouted Petra as she grabs her cape and pulls it side to side to give them lift and slow their fall, they land after a while of gliding with Petra on top of Jesse.

"Where did you get a cape like that cause I've never seen anything like it." Says Jesse as he watches everyone takes the guys who kidnapped Jesse's gang away.

"Oh this, this is just an upgrade Ivor gave me using the Elytra wings on an Anvil with this as the main item required." Says Petra as her cape flaps along the wind, brushes against her back.

"This is why you were one of the most powerful members of the New Order of the Stone, cause you are very strong and very resourceful to us at times of need." Says Jesse as he blushes.

"Oh Jesse, this is one of the reasons why I like you, you're honest, brave, intelligent, caring and that isn't enough to describe how much heroics you have inside your soul." Says Petra as she hugs him.

"Oh Petra, you have figured me out in the best manner possible and for that I reward you by having you close your eyes." Says Jesse as Petra closes her eyes.

Jesse leans his head forward and connects his lips with Petra's lips as they kiss with passion, after a full minute of kissing, they separate to catch their breath and Petra helps Jesse to his feet as they look into each other's eyes.

(Sighs) "When we get home, I'll make you the same thing I made on the Anvil, sounds good?" Asked Petra as she leans her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm down for that, let's go home as everyone is waiting for us." Says Jesse as the two embrace as they walk home.

 **(Sighs) "Finished, and it took me 2 hours to complete it." (Someone walks up to me unnoticed and I turn and see them)**

" **Ahh!, Oh Yui, you surprised me there."**

 **(Giggles) "Sorry Extreme, it's just Mommy told me to inform you that she and Daddy along with Silica have agreed to stay here in your luxurious home."**

" **Awesome, since your staying, I'm happy to inform you that your room looks exactly like the cabin on floor 22 of SAO."**

" **Yay!, I'll go tell Mommy and Daddy right now!" (Runs off to find Kirito and Asuna) (Dawn arrives)**

" **Hey Dawn, I just informed Yui what her room looks like."**

" **That's great Extreme, she looks like a sweet girl."**

" **True that, I hope that we get to meet more people like- (Phone rings: Unknown Number)**

 **(Answers call) "Hello who's calling?"**

" **Extreme is that who's answering?"**

" **Yes it is, who are you?"**

" **My name is Yuya Sakaki and we're in trouble!"**

" **What kind of trouble Yuya?"**

" **Me along with my girlfriend Yuzu and Yusei with his GF Akiza were just riding on our Duel runners when some Corrupt Sector Security just attacked us outta nowhere with Duel monsters, we're now in hiding but these guys are gonna find at any moment."**

" **Ok, calm down and hang tight, I'm on my way to deal with these jokers."**

" **Great, now I just need to stay until-" (Screams)**

" **Yuya, YUYA, Respond!"**

 **Who was that Extreme?"**

" **Someone who needs my help, stay here and look after the others, I'll be right back." (Pushes a red button, causing the chair I'm sitting on to be pulled down into a room fitted with Outfits, vehicles and items)**

" **To save them, I'm gonna need the Legendary Heroes Deck Yugi used." (Selects the Deck and Picks up Duel Disk, Heads to a Red and Blue with Black Stripes Duel Runner where the Outfit of the same colour is put onto me)**

" **System activated, Duel Disk online, Road grid traced, the Duel Runner is ready for Battle."**

" **Thanks computer, you Awesome people may leave a Review while I take care of the clowns on the road, so I'll be doing more of this as I live and breathe, Peace Out.**


End file.
